The Island of Life: The Staff of Gaea
by Blackout0328
Summary: Sally Jackson was kill by Gabe when Percy was 7. Percy kills Gabe with his Legacy powers. He is an aura user. He can feel the aura of anyone and anything. He finds Neptune, his grandfather, who saves him and teleports them to an island. There, Percy will find his heritage and unlock his true potential. End, Chaos' sister is on the rise. She was not prepared for the Knights of Life.


"How dare you hurt my son?!" Sally Jackson screamed. SMACK! "SILENCE WOMEN!" Gabe turn back to the 7 year old and hit him with his belt again.

Sally howled in rage, "YOU BASTERED!" She cried, leaping at Gabe. The fat man turn around and punched her. She fell to the ground and Gabe jumped on her. He wrapped his meaty hands around Sally's throat and squeezed. She glanced at Percy and mouthed, "Run." Before falling limp in the giant man's arms.

Percy saw red. A wave roared in his ears and the floor around him burst into a ring of green flames. Lightning flashed outside and the ground shook. Hail and rain pelted the mortals on the streets of New York. The vines on his mothers plants thrashed around but the 7 year old took no notice. He charged the older man, bloodlust in his eyes. Gabe herd the boy and turned around, only to be met by a hand coated in green fire.

"AGH!" Gabe yelled, clutching his now burned left eyes. "MONSTER!" Percy cried, thrusting both hands forwards. Then it all happened at once.

Spikey vines shot into Gabe's shoulders, tearing into the muscles. A part of the roof fell in from the ground shaking so much and crushed his leg. Lightning shot through the hole and hit the fat man. Finaly, a baseball sized hail ball struck Gabe in the head, popping his skull like a balloon. Brain matter and skull fragment covered everything but Percy. The young boy fell to his knees, exausted from using the powers that had come to him on instinct.

Percy shakily got to his feet and walked into his room. He closed his eyes and focused. Not on how mutch energy he used, not his new powers, not his mother's death. No, he focused on the aura of the world. When he opened his eyes, everything a blue and white. He looked under his bed and saw his toy plastic hockey stick glowing red. He grabbed it and pulled it towards him. Suddenly, there was a loud beep.

The bed seemed to flod inwards, giving Percy acess to the small safe door in the wall behind where his bed was. Percy grimaced, he didn't know the combo to it. On instinct, he placed his right hand on the door. Seconds later, he heard a click. He opened his eyes to see that the door was opened. Percy remembered what his mom had said.

**FLASHBACK PERCY IS 5**

_"Percy?" "Yes Mom?" Sally frowned, "If anything ever... happens to me, I want you to use your aura vision. Under your bed, there is a safe. Get into it. Take everything inside. And run. Run to the ocean. Pray to Neptune and Hestia. They will guide you. If I ever die, I want you to run. And never look back."_

**FLASHBACK END**

'Run' The words rang in Percy's mind as he opened the safe. 'Run' Percy reached inside and grabbed the first item. A silver bow. Next, a quiver. Then a sheild. A sword. A spear. Hunting knives. The he sensed it. Aura, waves of it. On top of the Empire State Building. Percy opened his sences more. Three of them stood out. A blue, a silver and a gold. Suddenly, they jolted. Then they started to mave. Fast. Very fast. Towards him. Percy quickly grabbed the final items in the safe. A necklace with different coloured crystals on it and a ring that looked to be a black dragon.

Percy didn't have time to find out what they were for, the aura's were now inside. They were beside Gabe's body. Percy heard words. He caught a few. Tartarus, Hades, Feilds of Punishment and power were some of them. Then they started to move. And so did Percy. Just as the door swung open, Percy jumped out of the 3rd story window, breaking through the glass. He caught sight of the people as he fell. A women with auburn hair, pale skin and silver eyes. A man with tan skin, blonde hair and blue eyes and a man with blue eyes black hair and tan skin. Percy saw them gasp. And that was it.

Percy hit the ground, but his fall was softened by his backpack (That seemed to have just appeared on his shoulder). Percy landed and rolled. And then he listened to his mother. He ran. And never looked back.

TIME SKIP OCEAN

They were chasing him, Percy knew it. He could feel their aura getting closer. 'Lord Neptune, Lady Hestia, please HELP!' He prayed. Percy suddenly slammed into a hard chest and fell to the ground. He looked up at the man in fear. He had sea-green eyes, tan skin and black hair. He wore blue shorts, an orange shirt and black sandles.

The man looked back at him, "You prayed for me? What for?" Percy's eyes widened in realization. 'Lord Neptune!' He breathed. Neptune's eyes widened. He lifted Percy up, "Come child, we must leave. I will take you to a place where you will be safe. And they vanished in a sea breeze. Seconds later, the women from earlier burst into the clearing, looking around wildly. Her silver eyes gleamed. The two men ran into the clearing as well.

"Artemis, where is he? Why have we stopped?"Artemis turned to the black haired man, "He is gone. But," She added when she saw the blonde about to speak, "I can smell Roman waters. Neptune was here and I beleave he took my grand-nephew."

Hundreds of miles away, Neptune and Percy re-appeared on a beach. Percy looked around, "Where are we, milord?" Neptune smiled at him, "Percy, we need to talk. Do you know what a godly claiming is?" Percy nodded, "Godly claiming is when a god or goddess officialy claims their child or legacy as their own. The claiming god's symbol will appear over the claimed ones head."

Neptune nodded, "I see you know your stuff. Hey, what is that above your head?" Percy looked up and saw a trident. He looked at Neptune in awe, "Dad?" Neptune shook his head. "Grandpa?" Neptune smiled and nodded. Percy squeled in delight and hugged the god, said god returning the hug with just as much strength.

**TIME SKIP 2 HOURS**

"Percy, why arn't you crying because Sally died?" Neptune asked. Percy put on a stoick face, "Mom told me that I must be prepared should she ever die. I've known that it would happen someday. Besides, I prefer to do mental grieving instead of loosing my mask. My motos are 'We can be tired, weary and emotionally distraught, but after spending time alone with the Gods, we find that they injects into our bodies wisdom, power and strength' and 'Don't live in the past and don't worry about the future. All that matters is now'. She's dead, she's gone and there is nothing I can do about it. All I can do is keep moving forwards." Neptune smiled at Percy, "You are very wise Percy. Wise beyond your 7 years of age. I am sorry Percy, but I must leave for a council meeting. The cabin behind you is for you and you alone. Nobody but you and I can get in without permission. There is food in the fridge, electricity, a T.V, a shower, two bedrooms and a workout room. I will see you tomorrow, my grandson." With that, the Roman sea god dissappeared in a sea breeze.

Percy couldn't wait for the next day. As Percy fell asleep in his new bed, his last thought was 'My life is about to get good. I can feel it.'


End file.
